Kid Fate
by Moonstarslight
Summary: It was merely a game. One that was started with Kent and ended with Nabu scaring Klarion for life. Now the Council calls for justice and balance. Just what has Wally been dragged into? For that matter how long will this insanity last?
1. The Game Ends

Greeting to everyone! This is my new story within the DC universe! Yes I know some of my other stories need to be worked on, but _**A Witch and a Lord**_ is being very stubborn. The same can be said for a few of the others.

Now! This story takes my AU system of the Lords as seen in _**A Daily Dose of Life**_ and takes the problems seen in _**The Mind of the Witch**_ and _**A Witch and a**_ _ **Lord**_ between Nabu and Klarion. And I had to make my life hard for I will be ending up writing Wally. Of whom does not like me writing him.

Now there is some Ocs, Out of Characterness, and this is an AU story. If you do not like any of those things please leave.

I also do not own any of this except the Idea and my own Lords.

Thank you. Now I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Kid Fate**_

 _(Chapter 1)_

The Game Ends

Klarion giggled as he watched the old man glare at Abra Kadabra. The little game was almost done. Soon he would see if he could get the Helmet of Fate at long last, or if Kent will keep him away like he has been for these last two weeks.

Watching the teens help Kent vanish to the Helmet ticked him off, it has been a very long time sense he last saw Nabu and in truth Klarion could not stand Abra Kadabra for long. So he played part of the game and attacked with red lighting. It did nothing to the walls, but it gave him a way to track the old man and the kids.

Once reaching the roof he held back a laugh. There was Nabu's artifact and he really couldn't wait to see the old man again. It has been over sixty years, and seeing his old friend was something he could barely hold the excitement for.

Sending Kent back with a light beam gained an interesting situation. Sure the geezer put up a shield but was really mind catching was the words the old man gave the red head before passing on. If that kid could bring back Kent, Klarion might hug him. If there was someone the Lord of Chaos had gained complete trust in it was that old man. Sure he was reaching the end of his years but really was it needed for him to lose one of the last ties to this world that wasn't Nabu?

One way to find out was to remove that blasted shield. Being bound made mere blasts almost useless, so using runes to tap into his internal power he created large hands crafted from Chaos magic. It penetrated the shield and soon breaking it open.

However it was for not. The kid put on the Helmet. Thus starting a fight with Nabu. Typical really, their greetings usually fall under attacks anyway. Even with Nabu at a disadvantage, Klarion was being cautious. At first anyway.

He got caught up in the old pattern of playing with Nabu, so he did not see nor realize what the Old Geezer was talking about and what it was leading to.

When Teekl was hit his world shattered. Nabu wouldn't have done that. Shouldn't have done that. It was just a game. One he was originally playing with Kent.

Why would he try to kill him and Teekl?

Grabbing his cat, Klarion teleported out of there. He needed to get home, or at least the Council Chamber.

* * *

Why yes Klarion sounds more childlike in this story. It is how he is wanting to be written and if fits the tale. However there will be times he sounds older. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Lost Minds and New Lords

Meet the Lords! Now for an insight into the system and just what is going on in Klarion's head.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 2)_

Lost Minds and New Lords

Mordru glared down at the viewing pool Shazam brought up. When Klarion teleported into the Chaos Room looking like the Balance was about to collapse the Lords of Chaos were on high alert. Their youngest normally was calm and polite, only acting out when he was bored or something was very wrong.

To find out that the one person who Klarion trusts most (who isn't the cat anyway) was the reason for the freak out... Let us just say that it angered the Chaos Lords and caused an impromptu meeting to be called.

At least now that Shazam's pool had shown what had happened the Lords of Order were muttering things which support the youngest lord. Glancing over to where Milan was calming down Klarion by checking over Teekl, Mordru met eyes with Mor'du who was acting as a pillar of strength behind the small witch. The single yellow eye had a bitter edge to it which only sharped when imploring hazel met its sight. Nodding Mordru turned to his Lord of Order.

Shazam turned from talking with Kismet to face his Lord of Chaos.

"We have need to summon a full Council."

The Chaos entity scowled.

"So we are calling not only the nut case, but the Essence of Order and the Essence of Chaos? With how the kid is I don't think it will help your comrade's fate."

The amber haired man smirked.

"Though that would be good for us." Hazel eyes hardened. "Our youngest needs a Lord of Order. And what Nabu has done just knocked him out of companionship zone."

The white haired lord sighed.

"We need to examine his mind, and find someone to hold his place until he is able to stand next to his Chaos Lord without the threat of backstabbing them."

Mordru nodded his head to the other's words as he turned to look in the pool again.

"The boy."

Shazam looked in as well.

"Klarion had stated that he has no affinity for the mystic arts. However he would make an excellent companion and he would gain Nabu's powers should he be chosen to stand in."

Mordru smirked.

"So... Who will be picking up the newbie and the nut case?"

KF

Klarion curled around his familiar when everyone started getting the Council Chamber ready for a proper meeting and judgment for Nabu. Really he did not want his Lord of Order on trial. He just wanted it all to be a dream. That he would wake up and see the old geezer smiling down at him like nothing bad happened. That Nabu had not a single thought to attack Klarion or Teekl. That he was silly enough to fall asleep in another small meeting with some of the closer Lords and it was time to go home, practice a few spells, and fuss at each other about what to eat for dinner.

Petting Teekl he looked up to the chair to his left. It hasn't been used in over sixty years unless you count him placing Teekl in it so he would not feel so out of place being the the only Lord in the room without his partner. Pulling his feet up into his chair he scooped up his dragga to his chest. It was not easy to admit that his bounded attacked with the intent to kill him.

"Child? What are you doing?" Amethyst asked from the other side of the room.

A cup of tea appeared in front of Klarion, causing him to look up. Child crossed his arms before glancing down at the cup and then back at the witch. Taking the hint Klarion crossed his legs and placed Teekl down before taking up the teacup and thanking the older lord.

Child sighed while rolling his eyes. Placing his hand on the kid's head he muttered something too low for the distraught entity to hear. Closing his eyes Klarion enjoyed the feeling of comfort being passed onto him through his older brother figure's hand.

"It will be fine kid."

Black eyes looked up and met red.

"Thank you."

* * *

If you think about it the bound between these Lords is very strong and to maintain the balance they need to have a deep sense of trust. So to have one who is basically family, partner, and companion attack you with the intent to kill is very traumatizing. Expectantly on the youngest of the Lords. I hope I portrayed that well.

Up next: Wally!

Gods have mercy on me. This is going to be hard.


	3. Hello Wally

YES! My apologizes. Wally does not like me writing him and I got a full chapter out!

Now I must warn you there is most likely going to be out of characterness. I tried however. This is an AU and I am taking some references for some characters from the comics. (Mainly Klarion and Teekl, but that is more prominent later on.)

There is a small crossover in this chapter! Can you figure out where The Essence of Chaos and The Essence of Order are from?

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 3)_

Hello Wally

When Wally fell asleep, in his own bed at that, he was expecting to sleep the night away hopefully have some dreams with some good looking chicks and be awakened by his alarm in the morning. What he was not expecting was to wake up suddenly in a location he did not know.

Instantly his senses were on high alert. He was sitting in a black chair which was not the comfiest thing to be in. The room was large and no doubt would echo if he said a single word. The floor was a deep gray while the pillars were a off white. Before him was a series of chairs arranged in a semicircle facing him with a semicircle table in-front of them.

And in those chairs were people hidden in shadow.

Tensing his muscles Wally got himself mentally prepared for a fight. While part of his brain tried to figure out if he was dreaming. Though everything around him screamed, meteorically, that this was no dream.

Looking at the people in shadow he tried to see who was before him. The last chair on the left caught his attention. The person in it was curled around something which they were petting. Squinting he could catch a glimpse of pale skin and long black nails.

His eyes widened. Wasn't it only a few days ago he fought against someone with those hands?

Looking around he hoped there was a so called Lord of Order to stop the Witch-boy from getting all sorts of revenge on him for stopping the kid from getting the Helmet of Fate.

That was when his eyes landed on the white haired man dressed like a Egyptian straight out of a Hollywood movie. The man was facing the chairs and seemed clam about everything around him.

Light flashed and the two chairs in the center of the semicircle reviled their occupants. In the left chair was a man with light blue hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes of which were glaring down at the Egyptian guy. The blue haired man was dressed in a skintight suit which was the same shade of blue as his hair with light green gemstones and lines making patterns on it. In the right chair was a teen with black hair and red bangs. Their eyes were a deep pink and there was smile on the person's face that made Wally think of Loki from Norse myth. The person was very effeminate or just was just keen on making people guess their gender. The black armor with red gemstones and lines was not helping for one moment the chest looked like it could be female then it could be male. Wally just brushed it aside. He could ponder about the one on the right later. There was more pressing matters at hand.

"Nabu."

The room did not echo as much as it vibrated as the blue haired man spoke. The white haired man looked up.

"As an acting Lord of Order you know that Chaos must be played with so balance shall be maintained."

The one on the right leaned forward as the man stopped speaking.

"Tell me, Little Lord. Why did you try to kill my Small One?"

Wally could not hold back a shiver at the teen's voice as it filled the room. While the man made everything vibrate, the teen's made everything stand at attention. It gave off such a feel of power that you could not help but look at the one speaking.

The white haired man, who was apparently the Helmet's resident, stared at the teen before answering.

"Chaos needs to be contained. The brat needs to see that messing with another Lord's artifact disturbs the balance. I merely done what needs to be done."

The room filled with a tense energy after Nabu's words. Wally could only stare as the face of the teen darkened and they sat in their chair.

The man in the left chair turned his head and looked at the last chair on his side. Wally followed his gaze. Klarion was shaking and looked like he was trying to make himself as small as possible.

Even though the logical side of him was saying otherwise, the speedster could not help but feel sorry for the guy. Apparently Nabu nearly killed him and the guy was just brushing it off.

Gulping down his guilt Wally tore his eyes away. He was the host for Dr. Fate when he attacked Klarion. Even if he did not know that was what was going to happen, he was still part of the plot. Dread filled his stomach. Was that why he was here? To pay for nearly killing a kid? Sure he was a bad guy going after the Helmet and killing Nelson, but he did not need to be killed in return. That is not what good guys do after all.

Whatever was being said afterward went right over his head. There was numerous voices speaking at once most of them in languages he did not know.

Suddenly everything went quiet as a soft sound echoed through the room. It was very quiet and Wally was surprised he even heard it.

It was a mere whisper. Just one word spoke with such heartache it made the speedster's chest clench in sympathy.

"Why?"

Nabu looked over to Klarion's chair. Wally's fists clenched in anger at the look on the man's face. There was no remorse nor sympathy. Green eyes looked over at the kid only to blink as he realized the boy was leaning forward into the light giving everyone a good look at the tears which fell from black eyes.

"Why Nabu? It was just a game. One Kent and I was playing before you got involved. He was nearing the last of his days." Black eyes closed for a moment and the Witch-boy toke a breath before continuing. "I wanted to play one last game before he past on. He wanted an interesting way to pass on. So why Nabu? Why did you attack Teekl?"

The man's blue gaze did not change, and Wally could punch the guy. At least show some sort of emotion which was not pure contentment.

"You need to learn better."

The words echoed not only in the room but in Wally's head. Though the words themselves could be taken as someone speaking a hard truth to another. The tone and feeling behind them told a different story. Just what was the story Wally could not tell, but by the betrayed look on Klarion's face it seems he did.

The black haired lord returned to the shadows and the room could have heard a pen drop, it was so quiet.

The teen with red and black hair broke the silence with a deep growl.

"You dare break your Oath?!"

The pale man placed a hand on the teen's arm.

"Essence of Chaos is correct in asking this. Nabu do you dare break Oath?" Yellow eyes looked down at the man.

Nabu met the yellow gaze and said nothing.

Wally swallowed. The atmosphere was so thick you could trip on it.

Essence of Chaos stood from their chair and glared down at Nabu.

"So be it. As one of the Original Chaos Lords your life falls under my rule. I hope you enjoy my domain Nabu of Cilea. You are striped of rank and power until the day comes until you are fit to gain them once more."

With that the teen and Nabu vanished in a spiral of colors, causing Wally to blink.

The light blue haired man stood from his chair. His gaze met Wally's.

"I, the Essence of Order, declare Wallace West of Central City, Earth 16:12 the holder of the Powers of Order of the Fallen."

Wally's mouth fell open. This guy did not say what he thought he said right?!

"As a Holder of Order, you shall have a Holder of Chaos to be bounded with. I do hope that you shall be a better choice than the Fallen young Wallace." With that the Essence of Order left in a spiral of colors like the Essence of Chaos and Nabu did before.

The people in the chairs started to get up and leave the room. Wally did not really notice who was leaving or what they look like as he stared in shock at the chair the Essence of Order was before.

A dark giggle caused him to close his mouth and look over to his left. It was saying something about his day that he did not jump nor run ten thousand steps back when Klarion entered his view.

The black eyed lord smiled.

"Hello Wally."

* * *

Little Man I toke your idea. But the rest of it came falling out when I was merely was going to describe the room. I am not complaining, and I hope you aren't as well.

The people who can figure out who are the Essences get a mention in the next chapter's Author note! Here is my hint: they are from Anime.

See you soon!


	4. Meet Klarion

Gah! Finally! It didn't really want to go anywhere so it has been a while coming for this story. Going to work on the next chapter soon. Have a few other things to do first. Like school work.. really need to see if I can get that started. Brain is only drawing a blank about it though. Darn you stories!

Anyway. For those who are wondering. The Essence of Oder and The Essence of Chaos were Astral and Yuma from Yugioh ZeXal. So only Little Man got it right. Pity I though more people would get it seeing what else I write. Oh well.

Warning! Some really minor foul language, mentions of comic story lines especially the Seven Soldiers of Victory: Klarion series, and possible OOCness

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _(Chapter 4)_

Meet Klarion

Teekl meowed before jumping off Klarion's shoulders. Said Lord of Chaos merely giggled as his familiar walked over to the newcomer and sniffed him. This was going to be fun! They got a new Bounded! A Partner! Companion who would play with them!

Black eyes practically _glowed_ with happiness. It has been so, _so_ long since they had someone to play with who wasn't one of the pitiful magic users on Earth 16:12. But now there was a person who would be his playmate and family.

His Lord of Order. But before he loses himself, he had to get him used to his new role.

Teekl purred and jumped into Wally's arms. Much to the teen's surprise. Green eyes were slightly distrustful as they looked down at the orange and black cat who was softly purring away.

Klarion frowned at that. His Lord shouldn't be afraid of his familiar. Stepping forward he took Teekl away before meeting green eyes with a slightly worried look.

"Teekl seems to like you. But I'm not certain that the feeling is mutual."

Wally relaxed slightly at his words and the teen leaned back on his heels as he crossed his arms and gave a grin.

Klarion could feel the slight worry and suspicion behind the grin. Petting his familiar, he waited a moment before talking.

"I will not hurt you. Nor will Teekl."

Black eyes held green.

"Why would we harm our Lord of Order?"

The red head froze and paled.

 _"What?!"_

Klarion winced at the loud sound. Alright then. Have to get used to loud noises with his new Bounded.

Long pale fingers with long black nails moved away from petting the dragga and rubbed a pointed ear. Giving a displeased look to his Lord, the witch let himself wait a moment for the ache to disappear before speaking.

"Where you not listening to the Essence of Order? You gained Nabu's powers and rank until he his able to regain them."

Green eyes widened and the teen's mouth fell open. It took only a few moments until the speedster got his brain back online.

"And when will he get it back?!"

A careless shrug was given.

"Who knows? A year. A century. It varies between Fallen."

Wally groaned and put his head into his hands. Klarion smiled showing sharp teeth.

"Well look at it like this: At least you can explore magic which you could have never touched before."

Green eyes glared at him as the teen snapped his head up at his words.

"Magic isn't real! The only thing which is real is science! You can't merely say some magic spell and all your problems go away!"

The red head was waving his hands around to emphasize his point. Klarion could only blink. Magic not real? But everything worked by magic in some form. Even those with zero affinity for the mystic arts could work with natural magic and bend it to their will.

"You're correct at the fact that saying a magic spell cannot remove all your problems. However Magic is very real. It is in the air you breath. It is in how nutrients are taken from food. While everything has a bit of magic in it, not everyone can work with the more powerful aspects of it. A Lord's power is far greater than the most experienced Sorcerer on a Mortal plain. Or a Researcher who is person can control magic without being able to cast a spell!"

Klarion giggled a little.

"You would be amazed at how many Researchers there are! Especially on your homeworld of Earth 16:12! The Light commonly has them working for them."

Black eyes met skeptical green.

"They were even able to make a living being with very minimal magic! A clone they called it. Based off a person called Superman."

Wally froze at that.

"Superman?"

Klarion nodded.

"Yes! I do not know who this Superman is. But the mortals who I work with on occasion seem to want to make sure that they do not become to much of a hassle. It is such a pity that the clone was taken away. But seeing L-3 had another made, there wasn't much problems with it. Just annoyance that the League was able to find the clone in the first place."

His Bounded had a odd look on his face. Tilting his head Klarion wondered what was wrong.

" Wally?"

"You're an enemy."

Klarion stepped back, hurt flashing across his face.

"What? If you are talking about my game with Kent, that was merely a game! Nelson wanted to pass on in an interesting way! And I wanted to see if I could..."

His shoulders slumped slightly.

"I wanted to see if I could have my Bounded back after so long."

Wally winced at that. Great. He didn't want to see the kid look like that. After what Nabu did, the last thing Klarion needed was to be told that he was an enemy because of a game. But really, just what kind of games did this kid normally play? What was wrong with good old fashioned tag, or hide and seek?

"No! Not that. Well, at the time you were an enemy because we didn't know it was a game. And as a game it was just us on opposite sides!"

The Speedster quickly waved his hands back and forth in an attempt to wipe that idea away. His hands ended up as a blur which Klarion looked at with curiosity.

"You're an enemy because you work with the people who made Superboy!"

Black eyes blinked at that.

"Superboy?"

Wally sighed as he lowered his hands.

"The clone of Superman which was taken away."

Klarion stood up straight.

"You were one of those who took the clone?"

Wally looked the black clad boy before him. What a mess.

"Yeah. I was one of those who broke him out of his pod. And out of that freaky place."

The cat moved from the Chaos Lord's arms and onto his shoulders. Black eyes narrowed.

"Pod? As in a containment device?"

The Speedster nodded.

Klarion took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

"Is he better off where is at?"

Green eyes blinked at that. Not what he was expecting.

"Uh... Yeah. A lot better off than being a weapon for those freaks."

Black eyes closed before the boy nodded.

"If he is still functional then it is fine."

Wally couldn't help but let his jaw fall open slightly.

Klarion opened his eyes and laughed at his face.

"You will catch Sheeda if you don't close your mouth!"

Blinking at the word choice, the Speedster shut his mouth with a soft _click._

Klarion grinned before clasping his hands behind his back and rocking back onto his heels.

"So my Bonded is there anyplace where you rather be than this chilly Chamber?"

Wally reached up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um... My room? I would like to actually get some sleep tonight."

Klarion blinked before smiling. A snap of the fingers and Wally could only blink as he could only see swirls of red for a few minutes. The red faded away and he was standing in his bedroom only a few feet away from his bed. Looking down at his bare feet, he could only let his thoughts run around trying to figure out just what happened.

Apparently he has become a Lord of Order. Which was funny seeing he didn't feel any different. He was somehow connected to Klarion the Witch-Boy who somehow brought him home. Just how he did that he couldn't figure out. Wormhole? Particle displacement?

Groaning he climbed into bed. He'll think about it later. It has been a long night and he has training with the Team tomorrow.

KF

Klarion tilted his head as he watched Wally run out the door. He did not know why his Lord of Order wasn't using his powers to get to where ever he was needed. Wally was able to move very fast, and if his speed couldn't do what he needed a portal would do just fine.

Humming softly the witch petted Teekl who was quite happy on his lap. His Bonded was weird. Then again he was new to being a Lord so it could be forgiven. He was also from the Blue Rafters so it was to be certain that he would be different from Klarion. But seeing the witch has dealt with many people from different versions of the Blue Rafters over the years, it should be easy to get used to. It wasn't like when he first met Nabu.

Klarion couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal and mourning. Nabu was the only person close to him for the longest time, who wasn't his familiar. The man was like an older brother at times and at others an uncle. Seeing Klarion lost his family a long time ago it was easy to get attached.

He lost his family and home thanks to Melmoth being immortal and using that to his advantage in order to slaughter all of Limbo Town. He was far in the future at the time this happened. The Sheeda didn't want him to leave seeing he could make things better in their wasteland of a world. A spell there. A patch of field work there. Sharing medical knowledge and teaching some kids spells to cause mischief here and there. All of it added up to him being well loved and not being able to leave anytime soon.

When he returned to his home time, his Mother and sister were dead. Along with everyone from Limbo Town. Nothing survived. Not even the dead. It was after this horrible event that he ran back to Blue Rafters. Hoping he could find something to make it right. He may not have liked his home town, but he loved his family, even if they could be annoying at times especially his sister.

He ended up wandering the Rafters causing mischief on occasion and trying to learn as much as he could. There was no limits in the Blue Rafters on what he could learn. All magic was free to be engraved in his mind.

He ended up meeting Nabu on the streets. The man was using Kent as a host at the time. And Klarion couldn't help but enjoy both men's company during those days. Teekl enjoyed them as well.

Pulling his legs up onto the roof better he watched as a man and woman who looked like his Bounded left the house and headed off to where ever they were needed.

Watching as the car drive off Klarion couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Wally. He was with his family and was able to learn all he wanted. The option of _not_ learning anything was there even! Something Klarion couldn't fathom truthfully. If you had the opportunity to learn it, do so. If you don't need it forget it. Simple as that. There were many times he regretted not learning something when he had the chance.

Teekl looked up at him before jumping up onto his shoulders. Scratching behind her ears the witch stood up. Time to handle some natural chaos before coming back to check on his Lord of Order.

KF

Wally yawned as he walked out of the school. It wasn't a bad day at school, but a long one. He didn't really want to train this afternoon. But seeing his friends would be nice. Besides if he was having his ass handed to him, he might stop having these thoughts.

They been bugging him since last night. Did he really become a Lord of Order or did he just have some wacky dream due to wearing the Helmet of Fate a few days ago? If it was real just what should he do with Klarion? Especially the information he gave.

Another Superboy. That was worrisome. He should tell Batman or at least Robin. But if it was just a dream then he would be making a fool out of himself. Which he didn't need around the Caped Crusader and his Squire. Well, not more than usual anyway.

Slumping over slightly he walked down the street. The sound of someone walking beside him caught his attention. Looking over to his right he jumped at the sight of Klarion walking on the wall next to him.

Dressed like a pilgrim and with his cat on his shoulders the Witch-Boy stopped a few feet ahead and looked questionably behind him at Wally.

"Something the matter?"

Green eyes blinked before the Speedster groaned. It wasn't a dream.

* * *

Was going to be longer but it didn't want to be.

Next up! Wally gets introduced to his new duties as a Lord of Order. Kalrion gets a chance to show off his work and his little home.

So Forward!


End file.
